


Wait

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: This isn't the time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Wait

As he started to feel better, Kakashi started to flirt with him. Unambiguous flirting. It started as strangely sweet compliments and various gifts, and culminated in Kakashi climbing onto Guy’s bed and pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. Guy flirted back for a couple visits, then stopped all of a sudden.

“It's the old guy down the hall with the heart murmur, isn't it? No, that one medic with the nice hair?” Kakashi said, sounding both flippant and inquisitive. Trying not to sound hurt.

“I didn't realize you were being serious,” Guy said. “Or not _serious_ , but. You know. I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t.”

Kakashi simply smiled. “I’ll wait.”

After that promise was made, Guy began flirting back again.


End file.
